Hexed
by WritingElephant
Summary: Murder House/Coven crossover fic. Zoe finds out that she and Kyle are doppelgangers of Tate and Violet created by a hex. They are destined to have the same grim fates as Tate and Violet. So Zoe heads back to the murder house to fix Tate and Violets glum after lives so she and Kyle might have a chance. Violate. Zyle. WARNINGS: Self harm, coarse language, and mild sex scenes.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everybody! This is my first AHS fic. Tate and Violet are my favourite ship ever. They are the meaning of OTP for me. I also loved Zoe and Kyle, so this was just a cool way to merge them. In this fic Myrtle didn't burn at the stake. She's still around being fabulous! Enjoy! **

**Hexed:**

**Prologue: **

Zoe Benson had not expected to spend her weekend like this.

She had not expected to end up in L.A. She had not expected to find herself staring up at some old, creepy, and apparently über haunted house contemplating whether or not to go in. She had not expected that the best, most important thing in her life would be at risk. But it was.

The air around her was cold. It targeted the few parts of exposed skin on her body and gnawed at it. She shifted some dead leaves around the pavement with her feet. Amongst their rustling she thought she heard a whisper.

_You're gonna regret it._

Okay... creepy. But it was probably just the wind or her imagination or something that conjured the sound. No, that was stupid. With houses like these nothing was ever simple.

She thought about what had gotten her here and couldn't help, but shake her head at herself. It all felt too silly and terrifying. However it had happened. She had certainly not dreamed it. And now the fate of her relationship lay on her shoulders.

It had all started the previous morning. She was in the green house. Only Queenie, Cordelia, Myrtle, and herself were allowed in there now. Zoe spent a lot of time in there while Kyle was waiting over the girls. Since they had all come the green house was the only real quiet and peaceful place left in the academy.

...Which made it all the more startling when Myrtle came bursting through the door screaming out her name.

Zoe looked up with wide eyes to a frantic Myrtle rushing toward her. Zoe gulped anticipating what news she might be about to receive.

"What is it? Myrtle, are you okay?" she exclaimed.

"Oh Zoe! Oh dearest Zoe!" Myrtle cried, coming to a stop in front of Zoe. "How will you ever forgive me? I just placed it."

Myrtle took of her glasses and wiped tears from her eyes. Zoe knew she had probably ought to try and comfort Myrtle, but her curiosity and slight worry trumped her compassion.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to sound at least a little sympathetic.

"Many years ago I was in Los Angles visiting my sister-" Myrtle began.

"I didn't know you had a sister" Zoe said, cutting her off.

"Well, she's dead, you see" Myrtle explains. "Her ghost resides in Los Angles, in a large house where she used to work as a maid. This is a very nice house, my dear. But it is also a house of horrors!"

Myrtle huffed and shook her mane in disgust. Zoe waited for her to finish with the dramatics and continue.

"She was not the only ghost in this house." She told Zoe. "In fact, there were very many. The house is infested with them! There were two young souls there, just a little younger than you, by the names of Tate Langdon and Violet Harmon. They had been lovers once, but they were staying a part for foolish reasons that were beyond me."

Despite the guilty expression on Myrtle's face, a hint of pride was added to her exterior as she said this. Zoe was instantly worried.

"It upset me. Seeing two people who were so obviously in love with each other deny it with such determination. It was plain stupidity! I tried and tried to convince them to just be together, but they were absurdly stubborn. After a while I had to give up, but I was so furious with them for being so very unromantic and I was wound up after a falling out with my sister... so I may have put a hex on them." Myrtle said.

Zoe blinked.

"You what?" Zoe asked.

"I hexed them" Myrtle admitted. "The hex sent out a wave into the world. Now every few years doppelgangers are born and they are attracted to each other like magnets, but they all have as grim fates as Tate and Violet."

Violet sat and stared for a moment not knowing exactly what to say. Yes, it was quite the story, but what did it have to do with her? When she asked Myrtle this, Myrtle shook her head as if Zoe had said something stupid.

"Oh dearest Zoe, don't you see? You and Kyle are doppelgangers." Myrtle said. "It was no wonder you looked so familiar when I first came to collect you."

Zoe didn't know how to react. She just sat there unmoving, unblinking. Myrtle began to panic at her silence.

"Oh my dear, I am so very sorry. You must know that I never intended you and lover any harm. Zoe, I-" Myrtle babbled.

"Can you undo it?" Zoe interrupted her, not meeting her gaze.

Myrtle seemed to shrink and waited a moment before saying: "No."

Zoe's eyes filled with tears and she got up to storm out, but Myrtle grabbed her arm.

"Wait Zoe!" Myrtle begged. "I think there may be a way out of this."

They looked at each other for a moment before Zoe sat down in a way that said "I'm listening."Myrtle didn't need any other signs.

"The hex entailed that the lovers would have the same fate as Tate and Violets. If theirs were to change then so would yours." Myrtle said. "Do you understand my meaning?"

"You want me to go get them back together?" Zoe asked and Myrtle nodded, trying not to cry.

Zoe took a deep breath. She knew there was something about this Myrtle wasn't telling her. This was probably a lot more sinister than she was letting on, but somehow Zoe couldn't seem to care. Whatever Myrtle was sending her to was a chance and if that's all there was then she would take it.

"Okay" She said.

. . .

Standing outside the house, looking up at it was hard to feel that optimistic.

The house towered over her in a way that was somehow more intimidating than Ms. Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies. Perhaps its creepiness came from the fact that it was _infested_ with ghosts. Zoe had only had one experience with ghosts; Fiona's saxophone player. And that experience had not been a particularly good one.

But then Zoe wasn't going to let that get in her way. Not when she had Kyle in the back, front, and sides of head at all times. She would do this if it killed her. But that didn't mean she would find it particularly enjoyable.

_Here we go_ she thought, before taking a deep breath and starting toward the house.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed that. Please do review! Reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You all made my month. I hope you enjoy this one. I had heaps of fun writing from Violet and Tate's perspective. Although, I did find it hard writing from Tate. He's just such an amazing character and I really wanted to do him justice. Anyways, enjoy. **

**Chapter one: **

Violet liked staring out the window. It made her feel as if she could go out if she wanted to. Like she was just checking if it looked like rain before she went for a walk. She had never been particularly drawn to the outdoors in life. There never seemed to be any reason to go outside when you had everything you needed inside. So the only reason she would ever really go outside was to smoke or go to school. She liked it that way.

But now that she knew she would never be able to walk any further than the gate she felt claustrophobic. Not being able to leave the house just felt unnatural. She was, after all, still human.

She knew he was there. He often watched her. Most of the time she just ignored him, but today he was feeling talky.

"What?" she asked.

She turned away from the window to face him. Tate stood casually enough, leaned up against the wall, but she saw his eyes light up at being acknowledged by her.

"One of them is here. One of the doubles" Tate told her. Violet raised her eyebrows. "You remember when Moira's kooky witch bitch sister?"

Violet nodded.

"Remember how she left screaming that "there will be more of us" or something? Well, she was right. There is a girl standing out on the pavement who looks just like you." He told her.

Well, that was a lot to take in. It was probably the only new thing she'd heard in... a while. A long time. It was a hard concept to wrap her head around.

"She really looks just like me?" Violet asked.

"Yeah... well she was a little older. And you're prettier." Tate said.

She looked over at him and he smiled at her with that cheeky smile. For a moment she smiled back. He looked so young when he smiled. So beautiful. It made it hard for her to remember all the awful things he had done. But it was that cautiousness and almost apologeticness in his eyes that brought her back down to earth; it had never been there before everything happened. Before she found out who he really was.

Her smile faded. Tate, seeing this, visibly deflated. Violet turned away and looked out the window again. She pressed her forehead up against the glass.

"You should probably go" Violet said, without looking at him.

He didn't move. Violet sighed and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Go away, Tate" she commanded for the thousandth time, her voice cracking.

And he was gone.

. . .

Tate wanted to smash his head against a wall. He supposed he should be grateful. That was more than he could get out of Violet most of the time. Sometimes when he came to her she would just cry and scream. Other times she would just look at him coolly and say those same godforsaken words.

_Go away, Tate._

It was only lately that she had started letting him talk to her a little more. It was almost worse than when she didn't because her words were always empty. No emotion. He wondered if had had just imagined that she had ever loved him. But just then there had been that spark in her eyes. It hadn't stayed long, but he had seen it. It had made him hopelessly ecstatic for those few short seconds, but when it was over he crashed down again and hard.

He had headed back down to the gate to get a better look at this girl. He was sitting on the wall when he heard a voice from behind him say: "boo."

He turned around and slumped at what he saw; it was Hayden. Hayden had been following him around for ages. He wished she would just leave him alone. He thought perhaps that he should've been nicer to her. They were kind of in the same position. Stuck in the same house with the Harmon they loved, but could never have. They were just the same, but then... Tate had never really liked himself.

"What do you want, Hayden?" he asked, scowling at her.

"Jesus Christ. How come you're so hostile?" Hayden asked, unfazed.

Hayden took a seat next to Tate on the wall eliciting a groan from him. She just grinned and went on mocking him.

"Did Vi Vi reject you again? Got you all Mr. Teenage Angst?" she giggled. "Don't bother brooding. You won't even have to bother with her now. You see that girl outside? There's your replacement."

Tate shook his head.

"She's not Violet" he said. "Have you even looked at her?"

Hayden did a double take on the nervous looking girl standing on the other side of the road and shrugged.

"Looks pretty much the same to me" she said.

Tate didn't reply. It wasn't worth it. Hayden seemed upset at his lack of reaction.

"Well if you're not interested in fucking this New Violet then do you wanna at least have a little fun with her?" Hayden asked.

Tate didn't reply, but he raised a tentative eyebrow to show he was interested.

"She's coming over to the house now." Hayden informed him, gesturing to the girl who was now making her way across the road. "Let's give her a welcoming party she'll never forget."

Despite himself Tate felt a wicked grin curl across his face to match Hayden's. Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

**Thank you for reading! And please leave a review. They make me so happy. I love constructive criticism! Give me it all so I can better myself as a writer. Please, I beg of you! Lol. Have a lovely day.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I've had a death in my family recently and it's been very stressful. But anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all make me smile. To answer lovely guest reviewer's questions: I'm not sure about when updates will be or how long this fic will be, but I do have a tumblr. Here is the url: **

**Chapter two:**

It wasn't hard to pick a lock when you had magic on your side. Zoe had half expected the lock to be enchanted against telekinesis. She didn't know why... she just found it hard to remember that ghosts were just people that had died, not mystical beings. Or at least...not really.

The door swung open invitingly and mounds of dust floated out. Zoe coughed a little and then stepped into the house. It looked like she had expected it to. It was dark, dank, and had that feel of a house that hadn't been lived in for a while. It was what you would imagine a haunted house to look like except perhaps a bit more stylish.

Despite its macabre appearance Zoe was almost disappointed at the house. Wasn't something meant to pop out and scare her? She stood in the centre of the foyer. She was about to call out for a ghost or something else that would no doubt make her feel stupid when she heard it. Someone was whistling.

She spun around, but she couldn't find where it was coming from no matter how hard she peered into the shadows. She thought she recognised the tune. She had heard it in a scary movie she had watched when she was little. The familiar association with trauma made the empty whistling just that little bit more terrifying. Eventually Zoe couldn't take it anymore.

"Who's there?!" she demanded.

The whistling stopped.

There was silence.

Then she heard a crash from behind her. She pivoted to see what it was. There was nothing behind her. She thought they were just making noise again, but when she looked up she saw a pretty brown haired girl hanging from the chandelier, a noose around her neck. The girl's eyes were wide open staring directly down at Zoe.

Zoe couldn't help it; she screamed. She felt her legs start running, but before she could get anywhere near the door she slammed into something. She looked up to see she had just collided with Kyle. No not Kyle. He looked almost exactly like Kyle, but there was something about his feature that was a lot more childlike. There was something about his features that made him almost resemble a five year old, but contradictory to this there was something else in his eyes that she had never seen in Kyle's. It was evil. He was fuming with it. Even when Kyle was killing someone he had always looked confused or hurt. He had never looked evil like that.

Acting on nothing more than instinct Zoe waved her hand and sent Kyle flying across the room without even touching him. She stood still for a moment; not quite sure what she had just done. Was he okay? Of course he wasn't he was dead! But was he... hurt... or whatever happens to ghosts.

He just lay there unmoving for a few seconds. Zoe was really starting to feel terror curdle in her stomach before he sat up straight, then leant back against the wall, and gave her a devilish smirk.

"Holy shit" he said.

"Looks like we've got another hag on our hands" a voice came from behind.

Zoe turned around. The voice had come from the girl who had formerly been hanging from a noose and was now standing both feet on the ground, all of her weight shifted onto one leg, with an amused expression on her face. As startling as she was she wasn't the most surprising thing Zoe saw when she turned around.

It looked as if she had earned herself a bit of an audience. Many ghosts had slipped their way into the room to see what was happening. The ghosts mostly looked either irritated or amused. There were two ginger kids that were both hanging on to some kind of wooden toy, giggling. Then there were the two men of extremely different builds, but that same look of sass on their faces. A woman who looked like Myrtle if she wore a maid's uniform and looked more kindly was staring at her with an annoyed expression. While all these people shocked her they weren't the most frightening of the bunch.

What really struck Zoe was the family in the centre of all this. There was the father. A large, strong looking man cradling a baby. Then there was the mother. She reeked of white picket fence. But in her arms was a teenage girl, looking stunned. It took a moment, but Zoe processed that she wasn't looking in a mirror. This was her doppelganger: this was Violet.

**Thank you for reading! Please review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**This chapter was really fun to write. I searched round and found some new writing music and it has just been a blast. Next chapter coming soon! Trust me I'm sick and don't have anything better to do.**

**Chapter three:**

The mother had her wrapped in her arms protectively, but Violet looked wrong there. Not awkward like your typical angsty teenage would while being hugged by a parent; just wrong. Like she wasn't meant to be there. Perhaps it was that she seemed too old to be cradled. Zoe could see this girl was only a teenager, but she had seen things... as you would in a house full of ghosts.

"What do you want with us?"

It was the father who spoke. Zoe suppressed the urge to step back. He was a very large man; intimidating. She chose to ignore him and focus back on the girl, Violet. Violet didn't have the same look of menace on her face as the rest of the ghosts. Maybe she didn't have anything to protect. Violet just looked surprised, awed, and slightly irritated.

The last thing Zoe expected Violet to do was unentangle herself from her mother, march right over to Zoe, and grab her arm. She started to pull Zoe up the stairs and the other ghosts moan in protest.

"I'm just going to have a private chat with my freaky doppelganger" Violet called, from the top of the stairs.

. . .

_Holy shit. It's like looking at my reflection_ Zoe thought.

They had moved upstairs into a room that Violet said used to be her bedroom. It was hard to picture this room ever being lived in by anyone. There was a thick carpet of dust covering the floorboards a long with the walls. Cob webs hung from the roof like macabre party decorations. There was no light. Zoe didn't think this room had ever seen much light.

However she didn't think Violet had seen much of anything outside this house. To be trapped so young startled Zoe. Especially knowing that this girl will never get out. Never see or do anything. But then this Violet did not seem like a child; there was a sort of hardness in her eyes that ruled that out. Zoe supposed she had seen a lot of freaky shit in a house like this.

They sat in the darkest corner of the room, legs folded back leant up against the musty walls. They didn't say anything; just stared at each other in astonishment trying tosspot the differences. Zoe felt as if she was being jolted awake when Violet said:

"So, what exactly do you want from us?"

Zoe bit her lip. She felt stupid for not coming up with a back story. Or some kind of a plan at least. Then again all this had been on fairly short notice. It wasn't as if she'd had a lot of time to think about it. Still how could she answer Violet's question? I need you to get back together with the creepy guy downstairs so I can live happily ever after with my zombie boyfriend? No Zoe didn't think that would work so well.

Zoe shrugged. Violet rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

_Great_ Zoe thought. _Now she's frustrated. _

"You are so full of shit." Violet said. "But that's okay. I don't wanna find out what your name is or where you came from. If you're smart you'll get out of here and never come back. I don't know if you've noticed, but people tend to die in this house."

Violet crossed the room to leave, but Zoe called out to stop her. She prayed that whatever she was about to say would make sense. Or at least be somewhat coherent.

"Wait!" she cried. "That boy downstairs. The one I sent flying. My boyfriend looks just like him in the same way I look just like you." Zoe stammered.

Violet didn't say anything for a moment. Zoe searched for something in her face. Something that would tell her something. Anything! Then she finally spoke.

"Wow... then he must be a monster as well."

And with that Violet left leaving Zoe alone in the once-upon-a-time bedroom.

. . .

Zoe groaned out loud as she pushed the front door open. That had not gone very well. Right now Zoe just wanted to get back to her motel room, have a sleep, and try to work out how she would ever fix this. It was clear Violet wasn't too impressed by her and she had certainly not had a first good impression with Tate. Whatever. She there was nothing she could do right now she just had to go and try and think up a better plan.

She walked down the path to the gate, but then froze and gasped at what she saw.

. . .

"Myrtle!" Zoe hissed into her phone. "There is a woman living next door to the murder house that looks exactly like Fiona!"

"Why yes, my dear." Myrtle said, nonchalantly. "This is a very common curse. It happens to a lot of people. In fact, I seem to remember a ghost in that house who looked like the mirror image of that Misty Day girl. With the way Fiona acted in her life can you honestly think she wouldn't have all these little ones put on her? There are dozens of Fionas!"

Zoe was finding it hard to walk in a straight line from her car to her motel room with all these big revelations.

"So what are these Fionas all destined to be? Dead?"

"No, dearest." Myrtle said, a hint of melancholy in her voice. "They are all destined to be evil."

"Oh..." Zoe said, not sure what else to say.

"But then Fiona could have changed that..."Myrtle said, regret thick in her voice. "Anyway it is of no matter. Did you see them?"

"Yeah. But I don't think I made much progress." Zoe said.

"Thanks" Zoe said.

"Don't worry, dear. I best be going now, but good luck." Myrtle said. "Oh! I almost forgot! Did you see my sister?"

"Yes" Zoe told her.

"Oh well how was she? Did you talk to her?" Myrtle demanded, before Zoe had a chance to say anything else.

"I don't know. I didn't really have the time" Zoe said.

Zoe could almost feel Myrtle slump through the phone.

"Alright then. Goodbye, Zoe." Myrtle said, before hanging up the phone.

Zoe exhaled. She was in her motel room now, sitting on the end of her bed. She felt heavy with worry that she might just not be able to dig herself out of this one. She looked back down at her phone and nearly tossed it across the room. She had missed seven calls from Kyle. He had obviously mastered the use of his cell phone finally.

She had been avoiding thinking about Kyle since all this happened. She knew it was messed up, but she didn't tell him she was going. That was an awful thing to do and she knew it. She just couldn't face him. She couldn't tell him how much trouble they were in... And if she was being totally honest with herself she couldn't handle telling him that the whole reason for their relationship was because of some dumb hex.

She put her phone down and fell back on the bed. She'd call him later.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! 3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Glandular Fever sucks! But at least it gave me the time to write this. Lol. I love writing from Tate's POV so much. He is such a great character. I just hope I'm doing him justice. Haha! Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I should have the next on up pretty soon.**

**Chapter four: **

"I'm thinking about fucking Hayden" Tate announced.

Tate strolled into Ben's office to find him stood by the window like usual. Tate thought Ben always stood and looked outside like that now was because now that all the furniture was gone it was the only place he could stand that didn't make him look like Violet. Whenever Tate got a peek into her bedroom she would always be slumped on the floor leaning back against the wall, looking kind of like a giant ragdoll. She always seemed so... defeated. Maybe Ben was trying to keep from being like that.

Ben turned around, but rather than giving Tate one of the shocked, disapproving looks he would have sent during his early days in the house, he simply sighed. Tate and Ben had developed somewhat of a relationship. Tate wasn't sure if it was a patient-therapist type relationship or a father-son type one or something in between. It was hard to make anything black and white in a place like that.

Basically Tate would come into the office where Ben would spend his time when he wasn't nursing the forever-baby or his forever-fight with Vivian and vent. Eventually, Ben got used to Tate and there even felt a certain degree of affection for him. It was funny that Ben seemed to be able to tolerate Tate so well after everything that had happened. But how can you stay mad with people you have to spend eternity with?

"Oh really?" Ben said, yawning. "And why is that?"

"She keeps following me around. I think she'd be up for it." Tate shrugged.

He was pacing. He really wished they still had that rocking chair in here. That would help him calm down. He needed that steady rhythm of just back-and-forth-back-and-forth-back-and-forth-_back- and-forth._

"And you have some big desire to have sex with Hayden?" Ben asked.

Tate was just getting irritated. How come Ben could stand there so calm like that? How come he wasn't bursting with painful energy like Tate was? How come Ben wasn't stomping all over the room like a nervous wreck? No Tate was annoyed with Ben. He was very frustrated with him.

He stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I don't know!" he shouted. "I'm bored! I'm horny!"

"And what else is new?" Ben asked, cocking and eyebrow.

Ben didn't seem to be getting effected by Tate's rage and that just provoked him further.

"I'm sick of jerking off!" he shouted. "Every day I get up jerk off some more then I go back to sleep. It's fucking tedious. Why not fuck Hayden? I wish they'd just knock this goddamned house down!"

He stopped to catch his breath. Ben was just looking at him. He stood there and looked back at Ben for a while and felt his anger slowly fizzle out leaving that same dull pain in the pit of his stomach. There was no point in thrashing like this. He was still gonna be trapped.

He collapsed to his knees and wept.

"I'm so lonely" he muttered, shoving his head in between his legs and covering it with his arms protectively.

"I know" Ben said, sinking down to sit next to Tate.

"I just really miss her" he said, forcing his head back up.

"Do you think this doppelganger occurrence has brought up some of your feelings about the whole situation?" Ben asked, calmly.

"Yes... Not really... I don't know." Tate shrugged and Ben just stared at him expectantly for a moment. "She spoke to me for a moment before and she was really _there_."

"And then?" Ben asked.

"And then she just told me to go away again. Like always." Tate said.

He wiped the tears off his face and crossed his legs. At least he could still cry; that was something. It had been a while since he had heard Violet crying. She would scream all the time, but she hadn't cried in who knows how long.

"Look, its Violet's decision to not want to be in a relationship with you" Ben told him.

"I know" Tate said, nodding, without energy.

"You can't change that" Ben stated, firmly. "But I think you are in need of closure. Maybe you should try talking to Violet?"

"She won't let me" Tate said, hopelessly.

"Well, maybe if you make it clear to her that you want nothing more from her than to sort out whatever has lied between you these passed years. Tell her that it's too painful for you. Violet will understand. I think it will be good for both of you." Ben said.

Tate thought about Ben's plan. It would be a different approach and something about telling Violet all he wanted from her was to gain closure felt dishonest. But he would give it a go.

"Okay" He said, getting to his feet. "Thanks."

Ben nodded to show that he was welcome and Tate headed for the door, but then he stopped.

"Oh and Dr. Harmon?" he called.

"Yes, Tate?" Ban said.

"I'm sorry I said I wanted to fuck your old mistress" he apologised.

Ben shook his head, but a hint of a smile played around the corner of his lips.

"That's alright, Tate." he said.

Tate nodded and left the room. See, his tact was improving.

. . .

It took him a while to work up the courage to go to Violet's room and confront her. That upset him. She was becoming something that made him nervous. There was something very sad about that, Tate thought.

When he finally got up there she wasn't even there. Tate stared at the empty room in disappointment. He was about to leave, but then he heard a creaking noise come from the bathroom. He smiled in relief and headed over to the bathroom.

He wanted to see her before she saw him. In all the years he had been stuck in this house he had learnt how to creep around without anyone noticing him. Silently he cracked the door; just wide enough for him to peek through. What he saw struck him hard. It was like going back in time.

Rather than a Razor she was using a piece of broken glass that had probably come from one of the windows. Everything else looked the same, though. That long red line across her wrist. The few dots of the blood on the sink, dark red contrasting sinisterly and beautifully with the clear white. The little frown of concentration on her face, her hair falling around her like a curtain. It was as if it had been set up to look like the first time he had ever spoken to her. Like someone was playing a sick joke.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screamed.

She spun around and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something. Probably to tell him to go away again. Well Tate wasn't about to let that happen. Not this time.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He repeated, cutting her off. "What are you doing?"

He stormed across the room and grabbed her arms, hand encircling her wound. He pressed her back into the sink. She tried to struggle away from him, but he was stronger.

"That's none of you business." She snapped. "What are you even doing in here?"

"None of my business!" he fumed, ignoring her question. "None of my business. FUCK, VIOLET!"

When he shouted she cowered slightly, bending her head away. He lowered his voice, but all the rage and panic was still there.

"You promised me you'd never do that do yourself again. You promised me!" he accused.

"After everything you've done you honestly think anything I ever promised you is valid anymore?" she spat.

It was like she had punched him in the gut. He felt himself shake.

"Violet... Violet please don't hurt yourself." He was begging now."Please Violet. I love you."

He leaned in and rested his head against her collarbone. She started to struggle against him again.

"Get off me!"she yelped. "You want me to stop cutting? Fine. But you have to stay away from me, Tate. I can't take you being around all the time."

He lifted his head so he could look at her. This was his last chance.

"Violet, please-" he begged.

"I was watching your son through the window the other day." She said, cutting him off. "He's almost our age now. I think he killed another one of Constance's gardeners. He looks so much like you. I see you when I look at him. When I look at you I see death. You remind me of all the bad things that have happened. I can't handle that, Tate."

Violet was looking at him like she expected him to argue with her on this, but Tate said nothing. He was hurting her. She was hurting. And now he had to put a stop to that no matter how bad it hurt him. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Okay. That's fine. I'll stay away." He said, quietly.

He stepped back from her and dropped her wrists. He still had her blood on his hand. It would be all that was left of her in a second. He turned and headed for the exit, but paused in the door way.

"I love you" he said.

He turned his head to see how she would react to this. All he saw was her standing there, emotionless, just waiting for him to get out. So he sucked her in one more time, turned away, and left without looking back.

Little did he know the second he was out of sight Violet broke down in tears.

**So that's that! I hope you enjoyed that. Please review this chapter! I need feedback. Is this story bad? If it is please tell me and I'll do my best to try and improve it or I'll start something else. Please guys I need your advice. What do you think? **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! So this took a few days for me to get out, but it's pretty long so that's my defence. Thanks to those of those who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in your reviews. I really want to write this so that you can all enjoy it. **

**Also, I'm thinking of changing the rating of this story to M. I wasn't really planning on any se scenes, but this one seemed logical so there is one in this chapter. So just... be warned! Be warned and enjoy! **

**Chapter five:**

The basement had always been a place of comfort to Tate. It was his place in the house. Everyone had their places. Violet would be in her bedroom. Ben would be in his office. Vivian and Moira would be in the kitchen (unless Moira was feeling slutty, that was.) Gladys and Maria would be in the bathroom. Nora would be in her own private corner of the basement. Beau would be in the attic. Chad would stalk through the lobby furiously most of the time. The list went on and on.

Tate's place had always been in the basement amongst the shadows. It had always calmed him to be down there before, but he was starting to notice all the things that Violet didn't like about it; and they were bothering him. It couldn't be natural, could it? Someone spending so much time in such a dark, lonely, miserable place. but that was where Tate felt at home. What did that say about him?

_Monster._

He clapped his hands in front of his face. It was something Ben had told him to do when he could feel himself sinking into that place. The place that made him explode. He had to stay away from that place; that was for sure.

Hayden sent him a funny look. She had been sitting next to him for a while. They had their backs leant up against the wall and were sitting side by side. She was babbling on and on about Violet. Apparently she had overheard their little discussion earlier and she was simply refusing to let it go. You'd think that after being in the same situation he is now she would know that sometimes he just didn't want to talk about it. But then again she seemed to take joy in annoying him.

"Y'know, I just don't get her" Hayden exclaimed. "She acts all high and mighty up in that big bedroom, keeping it all to herself. When is she gonna realise she's just as dead as the rest of us and take what she can get."

"Hayden..." Tate growled.

"Well I'm just saying it's not exactly as if we all have someone to love us. And doesn't she get horny? Her vagina must be made of stone." Hayden went on.

Tate was still annoyed, but he couldn't help smirking a little. _That _certainly wasn't true.

"And then there's _you_!" she groaned. "You're just as bad as her!"

Tate frowned. "How?"

"All you do is brood over her and stare after her like a cute, pathetic puppy." She complained.

"I thought you'd know more than anyone that you can't just stop loving someone." Tate shot back at her, raising his eyebrows in challenge.

"I'm not still in love with Ben" she said, coolly and automatically. "What I can't get over is that one minute he can be making love to me and telling me I'm the most beautiful person in the world, then next minute he decides to be a family man and tosses me aside. I don't know if you've ever had that happen to you but it is very disorientating and humiliating. And now I have to stay in the same house as him for all eternity and every day I get reminded that I am nothing to him and I never even was."

Tate wasn't sure what to say. Hayden's little sob story was distressing, but she said it all in such blank, emotionless way. There was this look in her eyes, this far away look as if she was slipping away. He could identify with that all too well, but then after what Hayden has said he was starting to think they weren't the parallels he thought they were. They were just both lonely. They both just needed someone to love them so badly.

"Besides at least I make an attempt to do something around here. Believe me all that hurts like hell, but I don't let it stop me from finding my release." She informed him. "All you do is mope around all day."

"You think..." Tate said, looking at her from under his eyelashes. "...I should be looking for _release_?"

He saw Hayden notice the change in his tone. He saw the surprise on her face and he watched it turn into a seductive little grin.

"Oh Tate" she purred, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We all need release sometimes."

That was enough of an indication for Tate and he really did not feel like beating around the bush, so he grabbed Hayden around the neck and kissed her roughly. Hayden gasped in surprise, but didn't stop him. She kissed him back. They clumsily shifted so that Hayden was lying on her back and Tate wedged himself in between her legs. He could feel his savage, animalistic side of him taking him over and braced himself. Feeling like that scared him as much as it made him feel invincible.

This was obviously not going to be like it had with Violet. He wasn't going to feel happy or loved and he knew he would have no desire to be gentle. If he was going to go through with this he just had to check something.

"Hayden?" he said.

"What?" she groaned from underneath him, desperate for that release she apparently craved so much.

"I will never love you" he said, firmly. "And if we're gonna do this I need you to promise me you will not fall in love with me."

Hayden's eyes which had been squeezed closed, snapped open. She seemed to register how urgent this was to Tate and probably even to herself. Looking him in the eye she nodded. Tate let out a breath. Well, that was that.

So, in the dark, filthy, gloomy basement they fucked each other. He thrusted into her without mercy and her ass scraped against the concrete floor. When he reached his climax it was not Hayden's name he called out, but Violets. Then when they finished he didn't hold her, or kiss her; he just rolled off her and left her lying on her own in the middle of that dark, cold, god forsaken room and went somewhere she couldn't see him cry.

. . .

Zoe had been watching Ghost Hunters.

She knew she was procrastinating and it was bad. She soothed herself somewhat by telling herself this was research, but that was obviously an excuse. The truth was she was avoiding the murder house. And she was avoiding failure. But most of all she was avoiding Kyle.

Around her seventh episodes she knew she couldn't keep going like this. She had to do something or everything was going to fall to pieces around her. Begrudgingly, she grabbed her phone and checked it. the number of missed calls she'd had from Kyle hurt to think about. Taking a deep breath she listened to the first voicemail.

_Zoe please answer your phone. Where are you? Answer your phone! Please Zoe... I miss you-_

And that was about all Zoe could handle before she clicked out of the voice mail and placed her phone as far away on the bed as it could be from her. Alright, so she couldn't talk to Kyle. Looks like she was going back to the Murder House. Cool.

. . .

When she got back Tate was sitting on the brick wall by the gate. He looked like crap. She didn't think that ghosts could get ruffled, but apparently so. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was completely chaotic. He was still very good looking, though oddly enough not in the same way Kyle was. Kyle looked kind and sweet. He was cute. This boy however had a wickedness in his eyes and Zoe couldn't work out if it was mischievous or sadistic.

He regarded her appearance with a swift once over then grinned at her.

"Back again, huh?" he asked. "You made quite the impression with us all last time you swung by."

"You're one to talk" she said, throwing him an accusing look.

Noticing the reproachfulness in her voice Tate sighed and launched himself off the wall. He came up and stood closer to her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you yesterday" he apologised, offering his hand to shake. "I'm Tate Langdon."

If Tate hadn't sounded so sincere Zoe wouldn't have shaken his hand, but the thing is he sounded _really_ sincere. Plus he looked so much like Kyle... and it wasn't like Zoe had any other potential ally ghosts. She had to cave.

"That's alright. Just don't make a habit of it" she shook his, hand but made sure to send him a strict look. "I'm Zoe and... I'm also sorry for throwing you into a wall yesterday."

Tate laughed making his dimples visible. He looked so much like Kyle! But there was just _something_ that just didn't match up.

"That's alright. I don't hold grudges." Tate said, throwing a quick glance back at the house. "So, now that we're all friends how would you like your very own tour of L.A's most notorious haunted buildings?"

Zoe was unsure if this was a jackpot or a walkway straight into danger, but either way she said: "Okay... sure," took the arm that Tate offered her, and let him lead her into the house.

**So there you have it. I actually really enjoyed writing the scene with Tate and Hayden. Don't get me wrong I am a full on Violate shipper. They are my biggest OTP and I wouldn't want to see either of them together with anyone else. But I just feel like since Tate and Hayden are in such a similar situation of being trapped and alone I think it would be only natural for them to be drawn to each other for comfort even though Tate would be forever in love with Violet. And I think they kind of tried to show that in the final? **

**Anyways as a writer it was really fascinating to write. It was also interesting because before writing this I didn't really have much of an idea of who Hayden was. I feel like this really made me think of who she really was and what her motivations for doing certain things were. It was cool. Lots of fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.**

**So yeah... sorry for the annoyingly long A/Ns. Please still review anyway? Pretty please with sugar on top? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had school stuff, but its holidays now so I should hopefully be able to update more frequently. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter six: **

There was only one thing Zoe was thinking looking up at the ladder Tate was pulling down from the ceiling: _No way am I going up here._

"After you" Tate said, gesturing for Zoe to climb up into the attic.

"Um... no thanks. I'm good." Zoe said.

"C'mon. Just climb up." Tate said.

"According to most horror movies climbing into creepy dark places with a ghost for an escort is probably not such a good idea." Zoe stated, wryly.

"Yeah, well lucky for you this isn't a horror movie" Tate pointed out. "Seriously up there is the coolest place in the house. We hid stuff up there we wanted to keep when they cleared everything out."

_That_ did sound promising. She was finding it hard making progress with Tate. They were getting a long alright, but she didn't know how she could get to the point of asking him to get back together with his ex-girlfriend without it completely back firing on her. Seeing their things might give her a better insight on them? She might be able to figure out a good way to approach the whole situation? Oh God, she was really desperate.

"Alright then" she said, hoisting herself onto the ladder.

She climbed up and immediately felt stupid for being so overly cautious. She didn't even find the attic creepy... or well she didn't until the sound of rattling chains coming from behind her. She spun around and sucked in her breath when she saw this... _thing_ crawling steadfastly toward her. Tate merely gave an amused smile.

"Go away, Beau" he said.

And in the blink of an eye it was gone. Zoe turned towards Tate her eyes shooting furious astonishment at him.

"Sorry about Beau" he said, smirking at her. "He likes meeting new people."

"That thing... it died in here?" she asked.

Tate flinched at her words and Zoe for a moment worried that she had overstepped her mark.

"Yeah" was all Tate said.

Zoe couldn't decipher Tate's sudden sombreness, so she decided to busy herself with observing the large pile of the dead's belongings in the corner. Everything was stacked on top of everything. There were suitcases stuffed with clothes, A few board games, some scuffed up old books, and an Ouija board. No matter how much she poked around she couldn't find anything that would bare Tate and Violet's souls (pardon the pun) as she hoped they would.

Eventually she just stood up straight and turned to face Tate. He was watching her with an intent expression. Zoe wondered what on earth he could be looking for.

"Interesting" she stated. "Do you want to play a game, Tate?"

"Okay..."he said, shooting her a funny look. "We have Scrabble, Monopoly, Snakes and Ladders-"

"No actually I was thinking we could play a different sort of game" she said, taking a seat on the ground.

"Hmm... I'm intrigued. What do you have in mind?" he asked, sitting down across from her.

"Truth or dare" Zoe said.

As soon as the words passed through her lips she had to fight from cringing at her own idiocy. But what else could she do? The sad truth of the situation was that the only thing she could think of doing to get answers out of him was playing middle schooler's game.

"Sounds fun" Tate said. "You go first. Truth or dare, little witch?"

She answered truth and Tate smirked.

"Why exactly do you keep coming to this house?"

Zoe hesitated. Not sure whether to be honest or not.

"Curiosity" she eventually said.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Tate stated.

"Well, then I guess its good I'm not a cat." She fired back.

Tate laughed and Zoe was surprised by how genuine it seemed. She awkwardly tucked some hair behind her ear.

"So... truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" he said.

Zoe hadn't thought about dares. She had been so fixated on getting knowledge out of him that she forgot there was a whole other option to the game.

"Do a handstand." She commanded, unable to think of any other requests.

He easily complied and as he did so groaned: "Boring." He landed back on his feat with a _thump. _

"Truth or dare?" Tate asked, his smile sadistic.

"Dare" she said. Zoe had always thought that choosing truth was the safer option. But this particular game was changing her mind. Tate's smile curved wider.

"Show me one of your magic tricks." He requested. "Something dangerous."

His words spiked memories that Zoe normally tried to avoid. It all came back in flashes: the feeling of the gate literally going _through _her. Waking up and out of nowhere being in the green house. That look of pure love Kyle gave her when he got to see her.

She blinked it all away. No good came of thinking about all that. And she needed to stay focused. She only had to think for a moment before fulfilling Tate's request.

"Ow!" he yelled out.

He smacked the bottom of his jeans where she had set them on fire until he went out. He looked at her in disbelief.

"Yesterday you throw me into a wall. Today you set me on fire!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't think ghosts could get hurt" she said, shrugging innocently.

"Sure you didn't." He said, shooting her a look. "Well, it was pretty dangerous. I'll give you that.

"Truth or dare?" Zoe said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Truth" he said.

Zoe couldn't believe it. She mentally fist pumped.

"Oh Okay... um... Tate... is there something going on between you and Violet?" she asked.

She couldn't believe her own stupidity. She had been caught off guard, but why did she have to phrase the question that way? Couldn't she have just ask him if he was seeing anybody like a normal person? She saw Tate's eyes widen at her question and braced herself for his response.

_You blew it_ she thought.

"Why would you ask that?" he questioned, coolly.

"I... I don't know." Zoe replied in a small voice.

"Yes you do. Why did you ask that?" he demanded.

Zoe began to panic. She had made a big mistake. Tate's voice had changed. All the friendliness his tone had held before was gone.

"There's a boy I know. He looks like you in the same way I look like Violet." She said, watching Tate carefully. "I love him."

"So you assumed something was going on between me and Violet?" he said, his voice dripping with patronization.

"Well is there?" she asked.

She had done the thing she was desperately trying to avoid doing; she had far overstepped her mark. She sent him a desperate look. She tried to communicate to him with her eyes that she wasn't trying to pry or interfere (even if she was.) But with the way Tate was looking at her she didn't think any of that would make a difference. She thought that she might just be about to see Tate Langdon snap. And that terrified her more than she thought it would.

But then his face relaxed and after a moment Tate broke eye contact with her and took a deep breath.

"Look" he began. "If I were you I would stop poking around here. Showing you around here was fun at all, but just don't come back. There are people in this house who won't be as gracious as me. They'll just kill you."

Zoe looked at her feet.

"Trust me, Witch" he told her. "Being kind is not something that comes easily to me with most people, but I'm trying to help you. Don't get yourself killed. Stay away from this house."

"I can't" she told him, her tone almost apologetic.

Tate shook his head at her and she looked away from him. When she looked back he was gone.

. . .

Zoe couldn't believe herself. She had failed. She had failed at something that was absolutely detrimental she didn't fail at. She had gone into this whole thing without a plan and made the worst decisions possible. She felt terrible, but she wasn't about to give up. There had to be something she could do to get Tate and Violet to get back together. She would make sure they did or she would die trying.

She climbed down from the attic feeling unconfident in her sentiment, but nevertheless determined. She was thinking about leaving. One thing was for sure: she wasn't getting Tate and Violet back together today. But to her surprise when she turned around Violet was leaning against the wall, watching her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from here." Violet said.

"Well, sorry, but I had to come back." Zoe responded, haughtily.

"Do you have a death wish or something? Because honestly I'd look for somewhere else to off yourself. We're full here." Violet snapped.

Zoe opened her mouth, but then shut it again. What could she say to that?

"You were hanging out with Tate up there?" Violet asked, gesturing towards the attic.

Zoe took this as a very good opportunity to make Violet jealous. She knew how powerful jealousy could be.

"Yeah. So what?" Zoe said, flippantly. She shifted all her weight onto one leg in an attempt to seem sassy.

"So you're stupid." Violet deadpanned. "I'm sure you think Tate is a great buddy to have. He's charming and probably reminds you of your little boy toy, but why don't you try googling him? Then maybe it'll settle in that you need to stay the fuck away from here."

And with that Violet stormed away.

. . .

The whole way back to the motel room Zoe was riddled with anxiety. No, to say she was anxious would be an understatement. She had to know what Violet meant. She felt stupid for not doing internet research in the first place, but it just hadn't occurred to her.

When she arrived at the motel she practically sprinted from her car to her room. Her hands shook as she unlocked the door and forced the door open –but then stopped in the doorway, frozen in shock.

Kyle was there.

**I don't know how well I did on this chapter. It felt kind of flat to me. Please review and tell me what you thought? I'd love to hear any tips or ideas? I'll try make sure the next chapter better. And hey- We have Kyle now! Yay! Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This chapter will be a big treat for all you Zyle shippers! I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You are all fabulous darlings. ;)**

**Chapter seven:**

When Kyle first came back his first instinct had been to kill. And he did. Hard and fast. But then he saw her. The girl with the big, pretty, sad eyes and all of a sudden those instincts were gone. The rage and the confusion was still there, but he couldn't connect it to her. He didn't know why, but he knew he could never hurt this girl.

Now he was looking at the same girl standing in the doorway of the motel room. She was as beautiful and sad and scared as ever, but Kyle knew he had to be angry at her now. He was not an intelligent creature, not anymore, but he knew that much. She had become his world and then she just left and didn't even tell him. Then he found out the reason why. She should have told him. He had a right to know; he was as much a part of it as she was.

But boy, was it hard to be mad at her when he had missed her so much and she was standing there looking so beautiful.

. . .

Kyle turned to look at Zoe and she realized how very badly she had screwed up. Hurt was written all over Kyle's face. Zoe didn't know what to do. She shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"Kyle..." she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Zoe looked away from him. She couldn't take seeing him mad like that. She didn't know what to tell Kyle. She wasn't even really sure what the truth of the situation was.

"I'm sorry, Kyle. I thought I could just come and fix it all." She mumbled. It was a lame excuse and they both knew it

"You didn't think I should know about this?" he exclaimed. "It isn't just about you."

"I know... I know. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to worry you." She said, pathetically.

Kyle gave her look that showed he thought that was the stupidest thing he'd ever heard before turning away from her. "If that were true then you would have answered my calls."

They had a moment of silence. How could Zoe respond?

"How did you find me?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Cordelia told me about the hex and where you were." He said, his back still to her.

"Oh" Zoe said.

And they were silent again. Zoe sighed.

Slowly she approached Kyle until there was only a small gap of space separating them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "You were wrong and I was right. I'm sorry."

She leaned forward and kissed a trail from his shoulder to his neck. She heard his breathing become raspy and she smiled. But then he grabbed her and threw her down on the bed and that smile was wiped right of her face.

. . .

She wasn't being fair. She kept kissing him and whispering _I'm sorry_ over and over again. He was mad at her and they weren't done talking, but oh god he needed her. His poor, oblivious body craved her, but had been deprived of her for too long. He tried one more time. He tried not too just melt into her. He tried and he failed.

He turned around and grabbed her. He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her hard, his tongue forcing its way between her teeth. Zoe let out a little gasp of surprise, but soon responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. They got rid of their pesky clothes and he pounded into her all the anger and loneliness and hurt and love he had felt since this all started. When came, he came with tears. He saw one of them fall down and hit Zoe in the face. He collapsed down on the bed beside her and she held him.

. . .

Later that night they were in the same place. They lay side by side on the bed. Kyle was asleep, but Zoe was wide awake. She couldn't sleep. This whole situation just felt wrong. Kyle had every right to be mad at her, but she had manipulated him into silence. She was starting to think that was all their relationship was: a manipulation.

Was she taking advantage of him? She remembered what he had been like when she first met him. He had seemed hopeful. He no doubt would have had bright future ahead of him. But she had ruined all that for him. Now he was a pathetic slave to her coven because he loved her and was too slow to realise that she wasn't the only thing in the world.

She reached over and traced the scar around his neck.

"I love you" she whispered to his sleeping form.

And she did. She hoped that would make up for something.

**I know that was pretty short, but hey! Two chapters in two days! I hoped you liked it. It was kind of daunting writing from Kyle's point of view, but I actually really enjoyed it. Please review even if it's just to tell me you hate my story. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Happy Easter everybody! I hope you're all having a good day. I have eaten so much junk food in the last couple of days it's not even funny. Oh well I'll get healthy one day. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You all make me so happy! **

**Chapter eight:**

Violet had wanted Tate gone for a long time. She had thought that after he finally just left her alone she would be able move on from her feelings about him. She blamed the fact that she was unable to stop loving him on the fact that he was always around her somewhere. After all how could she be expected to move on from him if he was constantly lingering in the background?

But now she had what she wanted. He was gone. She hadn't been prepared for the weight of his absence. That feeling that it was all over. Officially. That she would never see her face again. That was surprisingly unbearable.

So she had decided to swap places with Tate. That day she was going to follow him around. Then her witchy-doppelganger thing showed up and Tate and she had a lovely old time together. Violet couldn't understand why this made her so angry, but it did.

When that girl came down from the attic Violet made sure to let her know what a monster Tate really was. She also made sure that Tate would hear everything she was saying. She wasn't sure why. What Violet was really trying to do was remind herself of all the reasons she should have been able to let go of Tate. She just had to go and hurt him while she was at it, didn't she? Or maybe she was just trying to get his attention.

She was disgusted with herself yet again. What the fuck was wrong with her? He had hurt people she cared about. He had_ killed_ a lot of people. Violet decided the unconditional love was a very evil thing. Tate Langdon needed to be punished. It was only right. He had hurt so many people and he couldn't just get away with that. As much as Violet loved him she knew he wasn't special. He was just a normal person who did shitty things. There had to be consequences for that. He had to feel pain. But all she wanted to was to make him happy.

It was unnatural. It was evil. And she was a sinner. And with all this lack of exercise she was becoming weak. She would always fall back into him like an addict or something. Still she tried, but she didn't last long. In fact she only lasted till later that night.

She was in her bedroom like always. Sat in the back of the room; back leant against the wall. She sucked in a breath.

"Tate!" she called.

She didn't say it too loud... she knew he'd hear her. He was there in a matter of seconds, standing in the door way, not quite knowing what to do. Violet stood up and crossed the room till she was standing close to him. But not touching him. She couldn't give in that much.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean what I said to that witch girl. Even if it was true... I don't hate you."

She saw Tate swallow and it was only then that she realized she was crying. She hadn't wanted to cry in front of him. She had wanted to be the strong one. Even if he was scarred and evil and sad, she was the one who always ended up getting upset. Like some sick little parody of a damsel in distress.

"Did you bring me here to tell me that?" Tate asked. The question was not unkind or facetious. He was simply asking her what she was allowing to happen that night.

"Maybe" she said. "But I don't want you to go."

She reached out and took his hand. He tried to draw back, but she held on tight.

"Violet, what-" he started.

"I don't know" she yelled. "Look I'm not making you any promises for tomorrow. Will you just stay tonight? Please."

Her voice was embarrassingly pleading, but she didn't care. She stood feeling completely exposed to Tate as he watched her. Eventually, he nodded. She pulled him to the other end of the room and they lay on the floor. She didn't let go of his hand, but she made sure that she wasn't touching him anywhere else.

"I love you" she choked. "I didn't stop loving you."

She saw his eyes shut, as if he was savouring her words.

"I love you too" he said. Yeah, she knew that.

"Let's go to sleep." Violet said.

"Okay." Tate said.

And they slept.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it was a bit short. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Thank you a whole lot for reading. Nothing makes me happier than reading your reviews. Seriously, I love your reviews more than chocolate! Have a good day. **


End file.
